


No Escape From the Chasm

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Great Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is not always a comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape From the Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, written for the [watsons_woes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/watson-woes.livejournal.com) challenge 27: Short, Sweet, and Whomped!

News of the events at Reichenbach Falls reached London well before I did. I returned to an entire city in shock and mourning over the loss of the great consulting detective.

The outpouring of condolences by both friends and strangers was quite touching, but I could take no solace from it. Even Mary's gentle ministrations were little more than a palliative to the gaping wound in my heart that would not heal. 

It was Lestrade who said it best, I think. 

"Begging your pardon, Doctor, but I can't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "He's a clever man, our Mr Holmes, and I simply cannot believe anyone, not even this Professor Moriarty fellow, could have bested him." 

Bless the inspector for his bulldog tenacity. It comforted me in a strange way, and echoed my own feelings. But I had stood on the edge of that yawning chasm, saw the evidence for myself. No one, not even Holmes, could have escaped the clutches of the Falls.

Yet against all logic, there was a small flicker of hope that refused to be extinguished. 

Rather than warming me, it burned: cold and alone in the dark, yawning chasm of my aching spirit.


End file.
